MMS refers to a messaging service that can transmit multimedia contents among mobile phones as well as between mobile phones and other applications such as an Email server. The MMS is classified according to operators to which users belong and regions where users are located. A Multimedia Messaging Service Center (MMSC) to which users belong is responsible for providing the users with Multimedia Messaging Services.
A Multimedia Messaging Service Gateway (MMSG) uses an MM7 interface to realize interconnection with an MMSC and SP (Service Providers) and to distribute Single Sign-On SP services throughout the whole network, so as to reduce the transmit flow of an MM4 interface and improve the overall processing capacity of a present MMSC network.
“Mobile Phone Newspaper” is a self-owned service developed by China Mobile (CMCC) in cooperation with domestic mainstream media institutions, for the purpose of providing users with timely messaging services (including contents such as news, sports, entertainments, culture and life) through the MMS and WAP (Wireless Application Protocol). By making great efforts on this service and based on abundant consumer resources, the CMCC has achieved great traffic in this service, which has accounted for about 70% of the whole MMS traffic.
Everyday, two messages of the Mobile Phone Newspaper are transmitted to each user at regular time. For the users in a same province, a group-sending strategy is adopted. In general, a message of the Mobile Phone Newspaper transmitted to an MMSG comprises 10000 destination addresses, and the content of the MMS transmitted to all the users in a same province is identical. However, the capacity of an MMSC for processing group-sending is finite. Therefore, the MMSG classifies the numbers belonging to one MMSC into a message, and split the message according to the capacity of a corresponding MMSC for processing the number of destination addresses. Generally, an MMSC has the capacity for processing 30 destination addresses. Therefore, before forwarding a message to the MMSC, the MMSG firstly split the message to be forwarded into a message comprising 30 destination addresses. That is to say, a message including 10,000 addresses which is submitted by a Mobile Phone Newspaper server may become at least 300 messages with the same message body after being transmitted to the MMSC. After receiving a message, the MMSC will decode and save this message and then notify the corresponding mobile phone users, no matter whether the message body is the same. Although the MMSC will timely notify the users upon receipt of a mobile phone newspaper message, the time for the users to get the mobile phone newspaper message from the MMSC is not regular. There is likelihood that the users may get the message upon receiving a notification message or do not get the message after a long time passes. The MMSC is incapable of saving a great deal of message bodies in its memory due to its finite memory space. Therefore, in a general message processing, Network Attached Storage (NAS) is adopted to store message bodies, that is to say, the MMSC saves each submitted message into the NAS. For general services, such solution is feasible. However, for the services such as a mobile phone newspaper which is characterized by the same MMS content and great traffic, it is needed for the NAS to call IO frequently, thus affecting the processing efficiency of the MMSC and reducing its processing capacity.